Machoke
Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon, the evolved form of Machop and the pre-evolved form of Machamp. History Machoke are often used for extremely heavy work. Biology Machoke's muscular body is so powerful, they wear a power save belt to be able to regulate their motions. Behaviour Machoke tend to be modest Pokémon. When they encounter an enemy that's truly mighty, Machoke will remove their belt and unleash their full power. Habitat Machoke can be found in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola, generally in mountainous areas and in caves. Machoke are also kept at the Safari Zone in Johto. Moves 'Machoke/Moves' List of Machoke *Ace Trainer Garrett's Machoke *Ace Trainer Kyla's Machoke *Black Belt Adam's Machoke *Black Belt Ander's Machoke *Black Belt Atsushi's Machoke *Black Belt Colby's three Machoke *Black Belt Daisuke's two Machoke *Black Belt Darren's two Machoke *Black Belt Eddie's Machoke *Black Belt Hitoshi's two Machoke *Black Belt Hugh's Machoke *Black Belt Jeffery's Machoke *Black Belt Killian's Machoke *Black Belt Koichi's Machoke *Black Belt Koji's Machoke *Black Belt Luke's Machoke *Black Belt Nob's two Machoke *Black Belt Rafael's Machoke *Black Belt Ryuji's Machoke *Black Belt Sean's Machoke *Black Belt Shea's Machoke *Black Belt Takashi's Machoke *Black Belt Wai's three Machoke *Black Belt Yuji's Machoke *Blackbelt Nick's Machoke *Brains & Brawn Frank & Sly's Machoke *Captain's Machoke *Coach Trainer Midge's Machoke *Colosseum Leader Voldon's Machoke *Cue Ball Camron's Machoke *Cue Ball Isaiah's Machoke *Cue Ball Zeek's Machoke *Danny's Machoke *Dr. Anna's Machoke *Earl Lesotho's Machoke *Emily's Machoke *Expert Fredrick's Machoke *Haruno's Machoke *Hiker Anthony's Machoke *Hiker Franklin's Machoke *Hiker Jeremy's Machoke *Hiker Maurice's Machoke *Hiker Sawyer's Machoke *Icy Guy Cody's Machoke *Inver's Machoke *Juggler Fritz's Machoke *Kenny's Machoke *Kenzo's Machoke *Korrina's Machoke *Lone Wolf Graham's Machoke *Lone Wolf Robert's Machoke *Machoke in Aegis Cave *Machoke in Alola *Machoke in Destiny Tower *Machoke in Johto *Machoke in Kalos *Machoke in Kanto *Machoke in Sinnoh *Machoke on the Sevii Islands *Machoke on Zero Isle South *Passionate Rider Hannah's Machoke *Poison Tongue Boy Curtis's Machoke *Policeman Thomas's Machoke *Roller Skater Shun's Machoke *Roughneck Zeek's Machoke *Ruin Maniac Larry's two Machoke *Sailor Claude's Machoke *Sailor Cory's Machoke *Sailor Duncan's Machoke *Sailor Kelvin's Machoke *Sailor Luther's Machoke *Sailor Marc's Machoke *Sailor Paul's Machoke *Sailor Skyler's Machoke *Sailor Stanly's Machoke *Sailor Zachariah's Machoke *Stella's Machoke *Tetsuya's Machoke *The Aether Foundation Employees' Machoke *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Machoke *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Machoke *The Team Rocket Grunts' Machoke *Trixie's Machoke *Twin Brothers Milton's Machoke *Veteran Emanuel's Machoke *Worker Colin's Machoke *Worker Dillan's Machoke *Worker Patton's Machoke 'Former Machoke' *Battle Girl Helen's Machamp *Black Belt Hugh's Machamp *Black Belt Kenji's Machamp *Black Belt Kiyo's Machamp *Black Belt Koji's two Machamp *Black Belt Philip's Machamp *Black Belt Shea's Machamp *Brains & Brawn Jael & Kael's Machamp *Chuck's Machamp *Cooltrainer Leroy's Machamp *Crush Girl Cyndy's Machamp *Crush Kin Mik & Kia's Machamp *Cue Ball Corey's Machamp *Hiker Earl's Machamp *Hala's Machamp *Hiker Anthony's Machamp *Korrina's Machamp *Maylene's Machamp *Ricky *Sailor Ernest's Machamp *The Kantonian Gym Leader's Machamp *Veteran Brian's Machamp Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Machoke Category:Superpower Pokémon Category:Fighting-types Category:Guts Category:No Guard Category:Steadfast Category:Machop Evolution Family